conlangwikiaorg_pl-20200215-history
Liczba
Liczba to w językoznawstwie kategoria gramatyczna (najczęściej dotycząca rzeczowników, zaimków, choć nieraz oznaczana na czasowniku poprzez związek zgody), prototypowo wyrażająca ilość obiektów, do których odnosi się oznaczony rzeczownik czy zaimek. Większa część języków naturalnych posiada również wyspecjalizowane wyrazy, precyzujące semantyczną liczbę danych obiektów, tj. liczebniki (często będące rodzajem rzeczowników, a nawet czasowników). Liczba semantyczna a gramatyczna Każdy język jest w stanie określić w pewien sposób ilość opisywanych obiektów. Nie zawsze jednak można mówić o typowej, gramatycznej kategorii liczby, wyrażanej poprzez morfologię czy składnię. Np. język khmerski posiada liczebniki, ale żadna część mowy nie jest odmieniana przez liczbę. Liczba gramatyczna może byc stosowana również w nieprototypowy sposób, np. dla wyrażania grzeczności (por. francuskie tu i vous, gdzie liczba pełni funkcję czysto honoryfikatywną, albo wyrażenie my król). W niektórych przypadkach jedna forma liczby pojedynczej może odpowiadać dwóm formom mnogim (w zależności od znaczenia), np. polskie oko > oczy (np. człowieka) lub oka (np. sieci). Może następować także przesunięcie semantyczne: łac. auxilium - "pomoc" > auxilia - "wojska wspierające" (porównaj szersze znaczenie l.mn. posiłki w stosunku do pojedynczej posiłek w jęz. polskim). Nie zawsze odgraniczenie liczby semantycznej i gramatycznej jest proste, np. liczebniki mogą wymagać również obecności pewnej specjalnej morfologii (typu klasyfikatory). Co ciekawe, liczne języki (np. węgierski) nie używają gramatycznej liczby mnogiej, gdy liczba jest już określona przez jakiś liczebnik. Przykłady z węgierskiego: fiú "chłopiec" öt fiú "pięciu chłopców" sok fiú "wielu chłopców"; fiúk "chłopcy" (liczba mnoga - sufiks ''-k''). Prawdą jest też, że niektóre języki (np. andamańskie albo pirahã) mają dość ograniczony zestaw liczebników (przy tym, pirahã w ogóle nie posiada kategorii gramatycznej liczby), sięgający np. liczby 2. Częściowo powiązane jest to z łowiecko-zbierackim trybem życia. Wyższe liczby jednak mogą być czasami wyrażane np. przez użycie odpowiednich gestów (w przypadku języków andamańskich). Spora liczba języków używa do liczenia odpowiednich części ciała (nie tylko palców), co prowadzi do tego, że liczebniki brzmią tak samo jak ich nazwy (zobacz też o liczebnikach języków Nowej Gwinei). Liczba w języku polskim Obecnie język polski posiada liczbę pojedynczą oraz mnogą, choć świadectwem istnienia dawniej liczy podwójnej są takie reliktowe formy nieregularne (przeważnie dotyczące części ciała naturalnie występujących w parach) jak ręce, oczu, uszu, rękoma (obok rękami), oczyma (obok oczami), w ręku, oraz gwarowa końcówka drugiej osoby liczby mnogiej czasownika -''ta'' (róbta, co chceta). Zobacz również sekcję "Liczba podwójna". Zwykle formy liczby mnogiej można traktować jako utworzone od form liczby pojedynczej za pomocą przyrostka, oznaczającego jednocześnie przypadek, z okazjonalnymi obocznościami w rdzeniu wyrazu. Polskie zaimki tworzą liczbę mnogą nieregularnie, co jest częste w językach świata. Liczba jest także oznaczana na przymiotnikach, które muszą się zgadzać pod względem liczby z określanym rzeczownikiem, oraz na czasownikach, które zgadzają się pod względem liczby z podmiotem. Przymiotnik zgadza się pod względem liczby z podmiotem również wtedy, gdy jest stosowany w orzeczeniu imiennym (w przeciwieństwie do np. języka niemieckiego): On jest nowy. - por. Er ist neu. Oni są nowi. - por. Sie sind neu. W przypadku form nieosobowych, typu pada - padało, liczba pojedyncza jest traktowana jako podstawowa. Pewnym wyjątkiem od podstawowości liczby pojedynczej jest występowanie pluralia tantum, które w ogóle liczby pojedynczej nie mają. Rodzaje liczby Liczba pojedyncza Przeważnie najbardziej podstawowa opcja. Niektóre języki posiadają jednak klasy rzeczowników, dla których to liczba mnoga jest mniej oznaczoną opcją, zaś liczba pojedyncza może zostać utworzona na przykład przy pomocy specjalnego afiksu (zwanego syngulatywnym). Rzeczowniki te często opisują obiekty, które zwykle występują w ilościach większych niż 1 (np. liście). Do takich języków należy język walijski, z którego pochodzą poniższe przykłady. chwaer "siostra" > chwiorydd "siostry" (sufiks, oboczność w rdzeniu) tad "ojciec" > tadau "ojcowie" (sufiks) Ale: plant "dzieci" > plentyn "dziecko" (sufiks, oboczność w rdzeniu) coed "las, drzewa" > coeden "drzewo" (sufiks) Również w języku nahuatl: cihuāh "kobiety" > cihuātl "kobieta" W języku polskim stosunkowo najbardziej podobny do afiksów syngulatywnych jest sposób oznaczania liczby w rzeczownikach typu Indianin, Słowianin. W liczbie pojedynczej mają one specjalny sufiks ''-in'', który tracą w liczbie mnogiej. Liczba mnoga Zasadniczo wskazuje na to, że liczba obiektów jest większa niż 1. Języki naturalne najczęściej rozróżniają właśnie liczbę pojedynczą i mnogą. Niektóre języki wyróżniają również "większą liczbę mnogą" dla niezwykle dużej ilości obiektów. W języku nawaho występuje tzw. dystrybutywna liczba mnoga (ang. distributive number) która oznacza grupę obiektów traktowanych jako indywidualne jednostki, coś w rodzaju "każdy z wielu ...". Asocjatywna liczba mnoga (ang. associative plural number) wyrazu X oznacza "X i jego grupa", "X i osoby/obiekty powiązane", "X i jego rodzina". W języku polskim zaimek osobowy 1 os. l.mn. (my) ma częściej interpretację asocjatywną (tzn. "ja i osoby z mojej grupy"), rzadziej natomiast oznacza prawdziwą grupę osób mówiących w danym momencie. Liczba podwójna Wskazuje na to, że jest mowa o dwóch obiektach danego typu. Jednakże dokładny zakres jej użycia i produktywność różni się w poszczególnych językach. Formy liczby podwójnej frazy stara noga i rzeczownika ręka w języku staropolskim (wraz z liczebnikiem 2): M. dwie stare nodze; ręce D. dwu staru nogu; ręku C. dwiema staryma nogoma; rękoma B. dwie stare nodze; ręce N. dwiema staryma nogoma; rękoma Ms. dwu staru nogu; ręku W. dwie stare nodze; ręce Warto zauważyć pochodzenie wielu form liczby mnogiej słowa ręka w dzisiejszym języku polskim z dawnej liczby podwójnej. Liczba potrójna Liczba potrójna oznacza, że jest mowa o 3 obiektach danego rodzaju. Występuje w nielicznych językach naturalnych, np. w języku tolomako, lihir, manam (języki austronezyjskie), tok pisin (kreol używany w Papui Nowej Gwinei). Żaden znany język naturalny nie posiada liczby potrójnej, jeśli nie posiada liczby podwójnej. Żaden (albo prawie żaden) język naturalny nie posiada liczby podwójnej, jeśli nie ma liczby mnogiej. Liczba kilkukrotna Liczba kilkukrotna (ang. paucal number) oznacza, że jest mowa o kilku obiektach. Przykład z języka bayso (południowa Etiopia): lubán-titi foofe lew-POJ oglądałem "oglądałem lwa" (l.poj.) luban-jaa foofe lew-KILKUKROTNA oglądałem "oglądałem lwy/kilka lwów" (l.kilkukr.) luban-jool foofe lew-MN oglądałem "oglądałem lwy/wiele lwów" (l.mn.) Inne Rzeczowniki zbiorowe są to rzeczowniki, które odnoszą się do wielu obiektów (albo lepiej: do grupy obiektów) pozostając w liczbie pojedynczej (albo nieokreślonej w językach bez gramatycznej liczby). Przykłady z języka polskiego: lud, ptactwo. Liczba odwrotna (ang. inverse number) - termin ten odnosi się do systemu oznaczania liczby w językach z rodziny kiowa-tano. Wyróżniają one liczbę pojedynczą, podwójną i mnogą, które oznaczane są zależnie od tego, do jakiej klasy należy rzeczownik - tym samym afiksem. Można powiedzieć także, że liczba odwrotna oznacza nietypową ilość danego rodzaju obiektów. Język jemez: Niektóre języki, jak np. południowoamerykański język cashinahua (Peru, Brazylia) wyróżniają liczbę mniejszą i większą. Liczba mniejsza oznacza 1 lub kilka obiektów, zaś większa więcej niż kilka (tj. dużo) obiektów. (zobacz też ten artykuł). Singularia i pluralia tantum W niektórych językach występują rzeczowniki, które występują jedynie w gramatycznej formie pojedynczej (singularia tantum) albo mnogiej (pluralia tantum). W języku polskim przykładowymi pluralia tantum są: *nazwy pewnych uroczystości, obrzędów, okresów: wakacje, ferie, juwenalia, andrzejki, chrzciny, oczepiny *nazwy rzeczy składających się z powtarzalnych modułów: wrota, usta, spodnie, nożyce, grabie *nazwy wysp, pasm górskich, krajów, miejscowości: Karpaty, Andy, Hawaje, Baleary, Włochy, Niemcy, Piotrowice, Tychy *inne drzwi, skrzypce Singularia tantum to często rzeczowniki oznaczające substancje, abstrakcje, nazwy geograficzne: kadm, ołów, zdrowie, płytkość, Oświęcim Niektóre z nich teoretycznie mogłyby być spluralizowane, ale zdarza się to bardzo rzadko. Przykładowe rzeczowniki występujące w języku angielskim tylko w liczbie mnogiej to scissors, trousers, pants, sunglasses; przykładowe s.t. to rzeczowniki niepoliczalne. Pluralia tantum występowały też w łacinie, np. quadrigae (kwadryga). Rzeczowniki niepoliczalne Rzeczowniki niepoliczalne są to rzeczowniki, które oznaczają byty w danym języku konceptualizowane jako niepodzielona na obiekty masa. Takie rzeczowniki często nie mogą być odmieniane przez liczbę tak jak inne rzeczowniki, pozostając zawsze w jednej (zwykle najmniej oznaczonej) formie albo mając nieokreśloną liczbę.Traktowanie rzeczowników pod tym względem nie jest jednakowe wśród różnych języków. Często rzeczowniki oznaczające substancje i abstrakcje są niepoliczalne. Język angielski wyraźnie odróżnia rzeczowniki niepoliczalne (jak water "woda", money "pieniądze", furniture "umeblowanie", music "muzyka", advice "porada") od policzalnych, np. w tym że niepoliczalne nie tworzą liczby mnogiej przez dodanie sufiksu ''-s'', występują z kwantyfikatorem much a nie many oraz nie potrzebują przedimka nieokreślonego a(n). Chcąc mówić o wielu takich rzeczach, należy użyć tzw. licznika (np. piece(s) of advice). Czasami zwłaszcza język potoczny pozwala na używanie rzeczowników niepoliczalnych jako policzalnych, np. beer > beers (przeważnie w znaczeniu typowej ilości danej rzeczy). W języku polskim różnice między tymi typami rzeczowników są mniejsze, i stosunkowo często tworzy się liczbę mnogą od niektórych tego typu rzeczowników, np. wody, wina. Liczba mnoga często oznacza wówczas dużą ilość, masę (wody jeziora..., piaski), wiele rodzajów danej rzeczy albo zwielokrotnienie typowej ilości danej rzeczy (dwa piwa). Niektóre języki (szczególnie we wschodniej Azji, jak chiński mandaryński)zasadniczo traktują wszystkie rzeczowniki jak rzeczowniki masy/niepoliczalne i wymagają używania liczników, gdy są one łączone z liczebnikami albo pluralizowane. Przegląd sposobów wyrażania liczby ;Bardzo popularnym morfologicznym sposobem wyrażania liczby jest afiks doczepiany do rzeczownika. *Język angielski (sufiks): dogs dog-s pies-MN "psy" *Język anindilyakwa (Australia; prefiks): wirr-iyikwayiwa MN-dziecko "dzieci" *Język swahili (prefiks, w podanym przypadku zarówno dla l.p. jak i l.m.) ki-tabu POJ-książka "książka" vi-tabu MN-książka "książki" ;O wiele mniejsza grupa języków wykazuje oboczności w rdzeniu jako podstawowy sposób wyróżniania liczby: *język arabski sayf "miecz" > suyūf "miecze" kitāb "książka" > kutub "książki" dawlat "państwo" > duwal "państwa" walad "chłopiec" > awlād "chłopcy" *Język maricopa (Ameryka Północna): humar - "dziecko" > humaar - "dzieci" nchen - "starszy brat/starsza siostra" > nchiin - "starsze rodzeństwo" hat - "pies" > haat - "psy" mhay - "chłopiec" > mhaa - "chłopcy" ;Niektóre języki mogą posiadać alternacje w rdzeniu jako nieproduktywny sposób tworzenia l.mn.: *Język angielski: louse - "wesz" > lice - "wszy" goose - "gęś" > geese - "gęsi" *Język irlandzki (większa część rzeczowników I deklinacji ma w mianowniku l.mn. tworzoną poprzez palatalizację wygłosowej spółgłoski, podczas gdy w dopełniaczu sytuacja wygląda odwrotnie) Mianownik: bád /bˠaːd̪ˠ/ - "łódź" > báid /bˠaːdʲ/ "łodzie" Dopełniacz: báid /bˠaːdʲ/ > bád /bˠaːd̪ˠ/ *Język czeczeński: ça - niedźwiedź > çerçiy "niedźwiedzie" ;Innym sposobem jest wykorzystanie tonu: *Jezyk ngiti (Demokratyczna Republika Konga): kamà - "wódz" > kámá - "wodzowie" màlàyikà - "anioł" > màlàyíká - "anioły" màlimò - "nauczyciel" > màlímó - "nauczyciele" adɔ̀du - "mój brat" > adɔ́du - "moi bracia" ;Kolejnym sposobem jest (całkowita bądź częściowa) reduplikacja. *Język indonezyjski (reduplikacja całkowita): rumah - "koń" > rumah-rumah - "konie" orang - "człowiek" > orang-orang - "ludzie" perubahan - "zmiana" > perubahan-perubahan - "zmiany" *Język pipil (Salwador; częściowa początkowa reduplikacja z wstawianiem /h/): rayis - "korzeń" > rahrayis - "korzenie" tukat - "pająk" > tuhtukat - "pająki" *Język lillooet (Kanada): sráp "drzewo" > srepráp "drzewa" ;Sporadycznym sposobem tworzenia liczby mnogiej w niektórych językach jest supletywizm rdzenia *Jezyk polski człowiek > ludzie rok > lata ;Do syntaktycznych sposobów wyrażania liczby należą klityki i osobne wyrazy. *Język hawajski (osobne słowo): ‘elau a‘u mau i‘a dwa mój MN ryba "moje dwie ryby" *Język cayuvava (Boliwia; proklityki doczepiające się do pierwszego elementu frazy rzeczownikowej) me=rišɔ raƀ iri MN=nowy wiosło "nowe wiosła" *Język sinaugoro (Papua Nowa Gwinea; enklityki doczepiające się do ostatniego elementu frazy rzeczownikowej, z wyjątkiem liczebnika) belema bara=ria taulatoitoi pyton duży=MN sześć "sześć dużych pytonów" ;Oznaczanie liczby argumentu czasownika (np. podmiotu) na czasowniku *Język polski (podmiot): on ma > oni mają potrzebujący chce > potrzebujący chcą *Język czeczeński (argument w absolutywie; przedrostek, dla niektórych czasowników alternacje w rdzeniu): Czasowniki nieprzechodnie: vaxana - "on szedł" > baxana - "oni szli" yaxana - "ona szła" > baxana - "one szły" vuxvirzina - "on powrócił" > buxbirzina - "oni powrócili" yuxyirzina - "ona powróciła" > buxbirzina - "one powróciły" Czasowniki przechodnie: co ṭulg baḥa on kamień.POJ nieść.POJ "on niesie kamień" co ṭulgaš daḥa on kamień.MN nieść.MN "on niesie kamienie" Zobacz też tu alternacje w rdzeniu niektórych czasowników. *Język warlpiri (Australia; oba argumenty czasownika przechodniego): Kurdiji kala-lu-rla marda pirrjirdi-jala yu-ngu. tarcza POS-3mn-3poj być_może mocny-pewnie dać-PRZE "Może dawali mu ciężką tarczę." (POS -czasownik posiłkowy, PRZE - czas przeszły) Obligatoryjność liczby W języku japońskim liczba nie jest obligatoryjna. Na przykład kodomo może znaczyć "dziecko" lub "dzieci", ale kodomo-tachi oznacza tylko dzieci. Kategoria:Kategorie gramatyczne